Could This Be Real
by DreaminShay
Summary: This is the story of Frank and Noelle. It starts right after 2x04 when Frank ask Noelle out to dinner. This is what the writers missed in the story of the Dimple Grinned lovers. Rating may change based on future chapters.
1. Chapter 1: A Date?

_**This is my first story on any site. I just started watching Rookie Blue but I have fallen in complete love with the Frank and Noelle characters and their stories. I wish we saw more of them. Please review I am very nervous about this. Enjoy.**_

_**I do not own Rookie Blue.**_

* * *

Chapter 1: A Date?

Frank walked in his home exhausted and tired from a day of being the head of the 15th Division. Exhausted wasn't even the world to describe how beat he was.

_Nothing had really been accomplished today; technically there was still an arsonist on the loose setting garages on fire like it was some sort of game he was playing._ He thought as he walked over to cabinet and grabbed his bottle of scotch, pouring himself a drink trying to take the edge of the day off.

_What was this mess with the father of Traci son punching Jerry in the face in the middle of my division? Today just wasn't a great day at 15. _He thought as he drank all the scotch in his glass at once.

"I am going to have to pull them two aside tomorrow and have a discussion with them about this situation. So this won't happen again." He said out loud to himself as he poured a second glass of scotch.

"How did this day become the day from hell. Fires, baby daddies, false confessions… man I just couldn't seem…. to win….today" he almost angrily said as he remembered the one silver lining in his day.

"Noelle…" _she said yes to my offer to go out on a date with me, _he said and thought simultaneously. He sat down on the bed and thought about how exactly he got her to yes even though he wasn't sure if she realize that he was taking her out on date.

"The look on her face was priceless; she looked shocked, nervous, and vulnerable." He said to himself while thinking she looked adorable._ I couldn't help but ask her when she said she needed to meet with me and it was personal. I have been trying to find a way to asked her out since my divorce was final and I finally got that chance today._ He thought while getting ready to step in the shower.

"So today was not a complete lose, was it?" he smiled with that dimpled grinned excited that he had finally got to asked the woman who was always invading his thoughts out. Now he just had to make sure she did not back out and that she knew that this was a date not a meeting.

* * *

With her eyes close, letting the warm bubbles caress her smooth chocolate skin Noelle was reflecting on the days event.

_Maybe tomorrow will be the day that we catch the arsonist….. so I can stop having to think about fires. _She thought opening her eyes trying to forget about all the fires that were happening. _And why did all of them have to occur in the 15__th__ Division._

"No more thinking about fire" she said too herself. "And if what Oliver texted me tonight is the truth I am going to have to have a long talk with Traci tomorrow about relationships in the work place".

_Relationships in the work place….. _"Did Frank ask me out on a date?" She blurted out as she was stepping out of the tub. "I went in his office to ask him could we have a meeting… so I …. Could take some time off and all of sudden I agreed to have dinner with him…. Friday …. at seven….." her voice trailed off as she dried herself off , placing her nightgown over her head.

_How did a meeting turn into dinner at seven at one of the most romantic restaurants in the city? _She thought as she tied the scarf around her dreds. "He did ask me out on a date" she said out loud as her mind finally processed the thought and accepted it.

_I have to find a way to get out of this, _she thought. _Why _her subconscious asked her.

"Cause he is not only my boss but he is also my friend and I do not want our friendship to be ruined over me having feelings that he does not feel in return" she said to herself. _How do you know he doesn't have feelings for you? He did ask you out._

"I know that but he had to be feeling bad for me because I looked so nervous….yeah that explains it. He was just feeling bad for me so he thought meeting outside the division would take the edge off" she stated as if it was a fact. _Then why the Italian Bistro, it's supposed to be a romantic place, _her consciences said as she laid her head on her pillow the earliest she had been able to go to bed in weeks.

"I don't know, all I know is that I am getting out of this dinner" she said knowing that when she closed her eyes that Frank most likely would be a part of her dreams.

* * *

_**Please review. I know it is weird for her to be talking to herself but I felt it was necessary for her to talk her issues out with her self but that is not going to be like that always. I really hope you enjoyed. **_


	2. Chapter 2: First Date

_**Sorry it has taken so long for me to post this chapter. This one was hard to get started and it is a little long. Included is three songs "MotownPhilly" by Bpyz II Men, "Ain't Nobody" by Chaka Khan, and "All I Do" by Stevie Wonder, I don't own the songs just love them. Please Review and enjoy the story.**_

_**I don't own Rookie Blue**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2: First Date**_

Frank look at his reflection in the mirror in his locker wishing he knew if Noelle looked nervous today because she did not like him or _because she did like him. When I ask her if we were still on for tonight she looked like she was just trying to get out of going. It did not seem like she was repulsed with the idea of going out with him she just looked so nervous. _

"I just want us to have a good night" he said lowly to his self so no one else in the locker room heard him. _I know both of us need a good, relaxing, and calm night. After worrying that one of my rookies where going to literally be blown up, I really am going to enjoy spending part of my evening with Noelle. _

"Hope we have a good night" he said as he closed his locker.

* * *

Noelle could not shake the uneasy feeling she had, _Dov always had to get caught up in some trouble but tonight had to be the worst of all. He is a good cop just a little too eager sometime, _She thought as she put on her jeans.

"That boy just can't seem to win," she said out loud as she grabbed her heels to place them on her feet. _Why was Frank so determine to go out tonight? Today I gave him an easy way to get out of this date and he was just so determine for us to go. Maybe he just wants to talk more about me applying for the Staff Sergeant position at 22__nd__ Division. _

"That has to be it" she says as she looked at herself one last time in the mirror, praying that Frank never found out how she truly felt, b_ecause he doesn't feel the same about me._

* * *

_Why did Traci and Andy have to act so shocked that I was dressed up? What do they think I normally look like a bum? _Noelle thought worried that maybe she had put too much attention into her appearance tonight. She looked down at what she was wearing, a nice black shirt with a little embellishment on the v-neckline, with her favorite pair of cute by comfy jeans, and nice pair of black heels, she did not think she was too dressed up.

_Maybe it's the heels because I wear jeans all the time and this shirt is not real special. No I got it it's the makeup. Why did I even put on makeup it's just dinner with Frank nothing special? _

"I am going inside and take it off" she said to herself. Just as she went for the door out walked Frank looking so very handsome. He smiled when he saw her and came straight towards her quicken his step. He stopped when he was directly in front of her, starring into her dark eyes.

"Hey….uh…Noelle. You look….very…uh um… nice," he said trying not to get lost in her deep brown eyes. The street lights were shining down on her smooth chocolate face that was framed by her flowing golden dreds. _Is she wearing makeup? She seems to be glowing and taller. Why won't she look me in the eye? _

"Hi Frank, thanks…." she said looking him over but avoiding his deep dark brown eyes. _I am happy I wore the make-up, cause he looks good. Those dark jeans and button down the front shirt and blazer, looks so good on his chocolate skin. _

"You ready to get going" he said grabbing the oversize bag out her hand leading her to his car. _Happy that she didn't drive to work today because he wanted to be as close to her as long as possible._

"Yeah…. I am ready to go" she said, "but do we have to go to the Italian Bistro. I would much prefer to go someplace much more relax, I don't want to have to put on airs after having such a stressful evening…."she trailed off and said.

"Don't worry I understand I know the exact place we can go" he stated as held out his hand helping her step up into his Tahoe. It was at that moment that she made a big mistake; she looked right into his eyes. In that moment their hands touching and staring into his eyes that they were both certain that their relationship had changed forever.

As he closed the door she whispered to herself "what was that feeling?" He was walking around the car with the biggest smile on his face. Throwing their bags in the back and hopping in the drive seats, he looked at her and smiled.

_Why is she still looking so nervous? Maybe music will calm her down and he knew exactly what type of music she enjoyed. It was same type of music I enjoyed listening to and unbeknownst to most people enjoyed singing it too._

"Do you mind if I turn on the radio," he asked as he was backing up out 15's parking lot.

"No, I don't mind" she say staring out the window, nerves still having control over her and keeping her from looking at him.

Frank clicked on the radio just as _"_**_Motownphilly's back again,__Doin' a little east coast swing,__Boyz II Men going off,__Not too hard, not too soft…"_ **by Boyz II Men.

"_It's Friday night to all you lovers out there. I will be playing music especially for you tonight; those who just want to pull that someone special close and listen to some good slow jams and music made for love. I'm going to start the night with some Chaka Khan hope you enjoy it._"

_**Captured effortlessly **_

_**That's the way it was **_

_**Happened so naturally **_

_**I did not know it was love **_

_**The next thing I felt was **_

_**You holding me close **_

_**What was I gonna do? **_

_**I let myself go **_

_I love this song, _Noelle thought_, _finally beginning to calm down and lose nervous feelings.

_**And now we're flyin' through the stars **_

_**I hope this night will last forever **_

_**I've been waitin' for you **_

_**It's been so long **_

_**I knew just what I would do **_

_**When I heard your song **_

_**You filled my heart with a kiss **_

_**Ya gave me freedom **_

_**You knew I could not resist **_

_**I needed someone **_

_**And now we're flyin' through the stars **_

_**I hope this night will last forever **_

_**Oh oh oh oh **_

Noelle had begun to dance in her seat, as Frank tried not watch her but keep his mind on the road. He felt there was something right about her being in his car and by his side smiling and dancing. He looked over at her and smile.

_**[CHORUS:] **_

_**Ain't nobody **_

_**Loves me better **_

_**Makes me happy **_

_**Makes me feel this way **_

_**Ain't nobody **_

_**Loves me better than you **_

_**I wait for night time to come **_

_**To bring you to me **_

_**I can't believe I'm the one **_

_**I was so lonely **_

_**I feel like no one could feel **_

_**I must be dreamin' **_

_**I want this dream to be real **_

_**I need this feelin' **_

_**I make my wish upon a star **_

_**And hope this night will last forever **_

_**[CHORUS]**_

_**Ain't nobody **_

_**Loves me better **_

_**Makes me happy **_

_**Makes me feel this way **_

_**Ain't nobody **_

**_Loves me better than yo_u **

Noelle started singing right along with Chaka Khan.

_I'm happy she is relax and smiling, _Frank thought, as he dance right along with her.

_**At first you put your arms around me **_

_**Then you put your charms around me **_

_**I can't resist this sweet surrender **_

_**On a night so warm and tender **_

_**We stare into each other's eyes **_

_**And what we see is no surprise **_

_**Got a feeling most with treasure **_

_**And a love so deep we cannot measure **_

_**[CHORUS]**_

_**Ain't nobody **_

_**Loves me better **_

_**Makes me happy **_

_**Makes me feel this way **_

_**Ain't nobody **_

_**Loves me better than you**_

_"Hope you all enjoyed that, now for some Stevie Wonder."_

_**You made my soul a burning fire**_

_**You're getting to be my one desire**_

_**You're getting to be all that matters to me**_

_**And let me tell you girl**_

_**I hope and pray each day I live**_

_**A little more love I'll have to give**_

_**A little more love that's devoted and true**_

_**'Cause all I do is think about you**_

The song started while Frank was sitting at a red light. He looked at Noelle and started singing right along with Stevie. It was just at that moment when Noelle decided to look over at Frank and she wasn't able to avoid his eyes.

_**All I do**_

_**Oh baby**_

_**Is think about you**_

_**Think about you baby**_

_**All I do**_

_**m-m-m-m**_

_**Is think about you**_

Noelle had almost gotten lost in Frank's eyes; _Thank God the light had turned green or I might have melted right into the seat. I had no idea that Frank could sing, _Noelle thought_. _"I need some air. Can I roll down the window?" she blurted out.

"Yeah, sure Noelle," Frank said cutting off his singing just long enough to answer her. _Why is she looking so nervous again? All I want to do is see her smile and now she looks afraid again. I really need to figure out why she looks so nervous and afraid._

_**Baby just suppose I should happen to cross your mind**_

_**And by some chance a boy like me you're really been trying to find**_

_**Well let me tell you girl**_

_**Think of how exciting it would be**_

_**If you should discover you feel like me**_

_**If you should discover this dream is for two**_

_**We'll I'm gonna tell you girl**_

_**I'd light a candle every day**_

_**And pray that you'll always feel this way**_

_**And pray that our love will forever be new**_

_**'Cause all I do is think about you **_

_**All I do**_

_**Oh baby**_

_**Is think about you**_

_**I think about you**_

_**All I do**_

_**Yeah, baby**_

_**Is think about you **_

_**Gonna tell you girl **_

_**I'd light a candle every day**_

_**And pray that you'll always feel this way**_

_**And pray that our love will forever be new**_

_**I'm gonna tell you girl**_

_**If I cannot have you for my own**_

_**I'd rather be lonely and all alone**_

_**I'd rather keep thinking the way that I do**_

_**'Cause all I do is think about you **_

_**All I do**_

_**- Oh baby**_

_**Is think about you**_

_**- Think about you baby**_

_**All I do **_

_**- Ou Oh baby**_

_**Is think about you**_

_**- I think about you baby**_

_**All I do**_

_**- Yeah baby**_

_**Is think about you**_

_**- Think about you baby,**_

_**All I do**_

_**- baby, baby, baby, baby, baby **_

_**Is think about you**_

_**- All I do is think about you baby**_

_**All I do**_

_**Is think about you**_

_**- I think about cha baby**_

_**All I do **_

_**- Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**Is think about you**_

_**- Oh baby, baby, baby **_

Noelle had started singing right along with Stevie and Frank. _She's smiling and singing. Thank God._

_**I'm thinking baby**_

_**'bout you baby**_

_**I'm thinking baby**_

_**'bout you baby**_

_**I'm thinking baby**_

_**'give it to me baby**_

_**I'm thinking baby**_

_**- I'm thinking, thinking, yeah, yeah, **_

_**'bout you baby**_

_**yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah get on down **_

_**All I do **_

_**Gotta get on down**_

_**Is think about you**_

_**- Whoa Whoa Whoa get on down**_

_**All I do**_

_**- All I do is think about you baby**_

_**Is think about you**_

_**- I think about you baby**_

_**All I do **_

_**- Oh baby**_

_**Is think about you**_

_**- Can you feel can you feel can feel**_

_**All I do**_

_**- the fire burning can't you feel the birds humming**_

_**Is think about you**_

_**- Think about you baby, oh oh**_

_**All I do **_

_**- Can't you feel my love flowing Can't you see my love growing**_

_**Is think about you**_

_**- Oh**_

_**All I do is think about you **_

"Here we are," Frank said as stopped the car in front of Stampede Bison Grill and Noelle looked at him with excitement in her eyes. "When you said that you didn't want to go to the Bistro I automatically thought of the Stampede because of how much you said you liked that time you came here with your sister," he stated with a smile.

"I can't believe you remember that. That was almost a year and a half ago when I came here with my sister and mentioned it to you," she said with a smile spreading across her face.

"Yea, I know it was a while ago but I never forgot how happy you were or the look on your face when you were talking about this place," he stated opening the car door and stepping out and hurrying so he could open the door before she did. "I came here and got take out one time to see what was so great about this place."

"And what did you think?" she said taking his hand and getting out of the truck.

"It was just as good as you said it would be," Frank said opening the front door to Stampede.

* * *

Frank walk into his house grinning from ear to ear. _The night did not go exactly how I had planned. We didn't go to the Bistro and Noelle would not let me pay for her food. _"But the night was not a complete ruin; I mean how it could be it was a night I got to spend with Noelle."

"Noelle seemed to have enjoyed herself. I think she thought that this wasn't a date but once she realize I wasn't talking business she decided to just relax," Frank said as he undress. _Now here is comes the hard part getting her to go out with me again._

* * *

Noelle was sitting on the edge of her bed after taking her shower reliving the events of the day that had just past. _I enjoyed me self to night and Frank was such a gentleman. It was like he was trying to be more than my friend. I wonder if he will ask me out again. _She thought finally closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

_**Please review. In this chapter I wanted to show that this two are both unsure about their future and life. I also wanted to show that Frank had feelings for Noelle for awhile and just didn't know how to approach her with what he felt. In two of the songs I found words that expressed how they feel without them actually having to say it themselves. I really hope you enjoyed.**_


	3. Chapter 3: The End?

_**Sorry it has taken so long for me to post this chapter, I'm back in school and its hard to find time to write but this story means a lot to me. So I am going to make the time. Review and enjoy the story.**_

_**I don't own Rookie Blue**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3: The End?**_

Frank walked into his apartment too tired and upset to even think. Today had been a long day, being quartine all night because of single man and freezing up when Noelle asked him what was really going on between the two of them had more than ruin the day.

"I should have just been honest with her and told her that when I think of my future I always saw children and lately when I thought of the woman who was the main part of my future it was always her dimpled smiling face I saw." He said out loud pouring his second glass scotch which only reminded him more of the woman feelings he had hurt tonight.

"How could I have been so stupid? All I have wanted to do lately is spend time with her and when she tells me she wants to have a child and gives me the prime opportunity to tell her I want the same thing... and I will do whatever I can do to help make her dreams come true. What do I do but freeze up and acted in different." He said gulping down his third glass of scotch decding that was enough of the hard stuff and grabbing a beer out the fridge.

"The look of hurt on her face was too much to bear. I have to make this right tomorrow" he said firmly. Taking off his t-shirt getting ready for the shower he so need, knowing that while he was in there he had to come with a plan to get back in her good graces.

* * *

Noelle was standing in the shower letting the warm water run down her body. She was hurt but was trying to hide it even from herself. She really cared about Frank and was beginning to think that maybe they were really headed toward a future. Which is the only reason she was able to muster up the courage to tell him about the fact that she was trying for a child.

"The look of utter shock on his face was so hurtful" she said finally beginning to release some of her feelings about what happen tonight. _The fact that we had spent so much time together over the last month and a half and for Frank to say that he did not know where we were headed just hurt to my core... _"...But I will never let him know that." She stated retreating back into her armadillo shell.

As Noelle stepped out of the shower she began to remember last Wednesday night when Frank had snuck up on her while she was at the Black Penny...

* * *

(Flashback)

Frank walked into the Penny on a mission and that mission was to get the officer with golden dreads out of the Penny and somewhere private where the two of them could spend some time alone. Soon as he crossed the Penny's threshold he spotted her. She was sitting at the far end of the bar Oliver was on her other side and Sam was beside him. As he stride that way he was happy she wasn't sitting in the middle of the guys cause he need to whisper his plan to her so no one knew.

Just as he got to Sam she looked up and saw him, she looked away fast trying not to lock eyes with him, knowing that if she did someone might see the look of passion in her eyes. He slid to the end of the bar which put him right beside her. The bartender approach him..."give me a Heineken". That made the bartender turn on his heels and grab the beer, and sit it in front of Frank.

"Let's get out of here" Frank whispered to her.

"What?" Noelle looked up at him with confusion laced eyes.

"Grab your stuff and meet me outside in ten minutes" Frank said and walked away leaving Noelle with the stuck face.

(Ten Minutes Later)

Noelle stood outside the Penny still confused but trusting in Frank she was there waiting.

"Where is he" she said looking around the parking lot wondering what he had on his mind. Just then Frank's Tahoe pulled in front of her and he rolled down his window and smiled.

"Frank what's going on?" Noelle said looking at Frank.

"Hey beautiful, hop in" Frank said still smiling at her.

"No not until you tell me what you are up to" she stated folding her arms over her chest. Allowing him to see that she was not going to move until he told her his plans. Frank hopped out the car forcing her to move back. He grabbed her waist pulling her close to him. She tried to back away from him but he had a strong hold on her.

"Noelle do you trust me?" He whispered in her ear, she was caught in a trance lost in his scent and voice, all she could do was nodded her head. "Since you trust me get in the car" he said turning slightly so he could lead her to the passenger side of the car never fully releasing her.

When they arrived at the passenger side door Frank released her waist but grabbed her hand while opening the door with his other hand. Noelle paused before stepping up into the car.

"Noel' please just trust me and get in. You know I wouldn't hurt you on purpose, so please get in" Frank said looking deeply in her eyes. At that moment Noelle got in allowing Frank to close the door.

They rode for a while in silence both lost in their own thoughts. Finally Frank spoke "Noel' I hope you don't feel like I pressured you into coming with you. To be honest..."

"It's okay you didn't pressure me to do anything I don't want to do. It's just you know I hate surprise" she said.

"Yeah, I know you hate surprises but I promise you will like what I have planned, just sit back relax and enjoy the ride" Frank said to reassure her. She did as he said. Just as she began to doze off the car cut off causing Noelle to open her eyes.

"Sleepy head open your eyes" Frank said leaning over and unbuckling her seat beat. "We're here." Noelle open her eyes to see the sandy shores of her favorite beach, Key-Balmy beach.

"What are we doing here, Frank?" Was the question that escape her lips as Frank helped her out of the car.

"Well I wanted to take a walk, spend some time with you, and I thought that your favorite beach would be the best place to take that walk" Frank said smiling at her and leaning in to kiss her on the cheek.

(End of Flashback)

* * *

Laying in the bed a tear drop from her eyes that walked that night gave her the courage to tell him about the IVF. It had been so romantic, just the moon, stars, crashing waves, and the two of them. The tear was not completely for the loss of the potential relationship it was really for the loss of friendship.

* * *

_**Please review. **__**I really need your feedback for the next chapter. There are two different ways I am thinking of starting chapter 4, the first way is to start with the end of Season 2 Epsiode 9 when Frank and Noelle share their first kiss. The other way I have thought of starting it is with the beginning of Season 2 Epsiode 9 with Frank fighting to get Noelle to talk to him. I will really like your opions on which way I should go. Thank you all in advance I will make a decision by Sunday. I really hope you enjoyed.**_


End file.
